Probiotics are microbial organisms that are associated with beneficial health effects and may be used for the prevention and treatment of diseases. When administered exogenously, probiotics can survive in sufficient numbers to affect gut microbial metabolism.
Alcohol is absorbed mainly in the digestive tract, and 90% of the absorbed alcohol is metabolized in the liver while the remaining 10% is discharged via expiration, urine and perspiration. Alcohol, after being transported along with blood, is oxidized to acetaldehyde by various liver enzymes, such as alcohol dehydrogenase, a microsomal ethanol oxidizing system, catalase, etc., which is further enzymatically oxidized to acetic acid, which is harmless to the body. Meanwhile, alcohol is readily metabolized to acetaldehyde by enteric microorganisms. Recently, lactic acid bacteria in the intestine have been reported to convert ethanol into acetaldehyde and further to acetic acid, thereby suppressing the absorption of alcohol and acetaldehyde, with the concomitant hepatoprotective activity. However, not all enteric bacteria have such a function. Therefore, there is a need for developing the bacterial compositions that functions to prevent the absorption of alcohol and acetaldehyde and protect the liver.